Growing up, Moving on
by LorRorGilmore
Summary: "I don't like black. It isn't very happy, is it?" She queried.  "No, Rory, it isn't a happy color."   after Lorelai's death Rory and Luke have to learn to grow up and move on together. pre-series. co-write -Banana Flavored Lemonade/Ace5492
1. Chapter 1

**AN: this is a co-write between myself (banana flavored lemonade) and Ace5492. This is set when Rory is 4. **

**Disclaimer: neither I or Ace 5492 own Gilmore Girls or any characters there in. We only own this storyline and any characters that may be originally introduced into it. **

**Enjoy and don't forget to give us feedback. Links to both of our profiles with be accessible on the joint profile created for the means of publishing this story on mutual ground.**

I watched in wonder as it continued. The volume increasing with each of my efforts. Kicking, screaming. Red, tear stained cheeks. How is it that so much can be understood by such a small mind? Amazing, yet troublesome breeding, that's how. It's all her fault but blame is not what today is about. My thoughts were threatening to engulf me and I couldn't let that happen. It'd get too dark. I shook away my internal mumblings and focused back on the task at hand.

My apartment was a mess. Clothes, toys and general clutter crowded the hardwood floors. And in the corner, where she had been for the last two hours was a little girl with bright, but clouded, blue eyes and long brown hair. My heart went out to her. I understood. All too well, about what she was experiencing. The heartache like no other, the retching pain of tears that you're too strong to let fall. Only that's where we're different. I don't cry. Men do not cry, no matter what, no matter how hard it may be to fight off the tears. Little girls, however, cried a lot. The strength to fight does not exist in them and all that is left is the pain.

"Please, Rory." I said as I slowly inched towards her frail form that was cowering away from me.

"NO!" She screamed and grabbed the dress out if my hand and threw it across the room. It landed somewhere near my bed, or now, our bed. Wow, I should get more organized.

"Please Rory, just for me." I begged again and tried to reach out to her. The volume picked up and she started hitting and kicking at my prying hands.

"NO!" She once again screamed. The fight continued. A power of wills that neither of us was willing to back down from. Her fight was to win, mine was to help. I made an executive decision and finally snapped. Didn't she understand that others were hurting? That others were being affected by her actions?

I eventually managed to fumble my way through the mess of flailing limbs and grasped her by her biceps. Enough was enough. Once I had a firm grip on her frame I brought her to my body and soon found that if I left my head stationary for too long I'd probably loose a tooth by the end of the day. On the way to the bed I grabbed the dress off of the ground.

The the white softness lay out before me I sat Rory on the bed and watched as she tried to crawl away. Ridiculous, really. A four year old trying to crawl away. I took the dress, undid the zipper and forced it over Rory's head. Brown curls bounced as the fabric came to rest on her small shoulders.

She looked up at me, tears still pouring down her cheeks and her bottom lip still quivering. She had given up. Admitted defeat and was now trying to pull at my heart strings. "Now that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" I asked as I tried to appease her.

"I don't like this dress." She cried.

"Well that's too bad because this is the only one you own." I said and walked over to the suitcase that was next to my bed and pulled out a pair of black Mary Jane's and a pair of long, white socks. When I turned back to the bed I saw Rory heartbreakingly looking down at her dress. The black was reflected in her eyes. Sadness, darkness.

"What's wrong Ror?" I sat down on the bed next to her and smiled slightly when she looked up at me.

"I don't like black." Her eyes were flickering between her dress and the photograph imbedded in her stuffed rooster's wing. Colonel cluckers. Her favorite possession so far.

"Why not?"

"I just don't." She was frowning now, her little eyebrows creased and lips pursed. "It isn't very happy, is it?" She queried. Curious as always.

"No, Rory, it isn't a happy color."

I looked down at her, eyes duller now that black covered her form. "Why do I have to wear black?" She asked as she continued to pick at a loose thread on the skirt of her dress.

"Because that's just what you have to wear today. It's just the rules." It's hard to understand, I assume, for a four year old to have a mom one day and then no have one the next.

"But I don't like it." She answered haughtily.

"Just put your shoes on and read or something while I get dressed. Behave." With that I was off to have a shower. The spray from the showerhead was warm. Calming.

Rory POV

These clothes were stupid and ugly. Mommy didn't like black. I don't like black.

This dress is uncomfortable and itchy. I don't like it.

Across the room I could see my clothes suitcase. Deciding to make myself and my mommy happy I jumped off of the bed and winced at the loud noise it made. He wouldn't be happy if he knew what I was doing. Creeping across the room I reached my suitcase and flipped the top opened. Inside was a mess of colors. Red, blue, pink, yellow and every other color under the sun. I stood there for a couple of minutes. Taking in all of my options.

It's hard dressing yourself. There are lots of things you have to think about, like is it hot or cold, is it a play day or a fancy day? I quickly came to the decision that it must be a fancy day because I am in a dress and it must be a cold day because I have long sleeves on my dress. Using all of the information I had gathered I pulled out a light blue, long sleeved shirt with pink butterflies littering the right sleeve and right side. Then I grabbed a pair of blue denim jeans and pulled my new outfit on. To top it all off I picked out my pink converse shoes and pulled the velcro strap across them.

I hear the shower stop running and once again bent down to my clothes suitcase and undid the zipper on the front pocket. In there was an array of hair accessories.

I thought back to when mommy had brought me this outfit. It was just after one of her big pays and she said that it was time for some girls shopping. We'd spent the whole day picking out outfits for the year. This particular one actually consisted of the blue top, a denim skirt, and pink sandals. To go with it we brought a pink headband with a bow on it.

As soon as I found the desired accessory I slipped it over my hair and ran over to the television where I used the reflective screen to smooth out the kinks. Deciding that I had completed the look I did as I was told, finally, and sat down to read. I just hope I don't get in too much trouble for being naughty. Mommy would like my clothes more.

Luke POV

I heard rustling and bustling over the noise of small water drops falling from the metal showerhead. Every small creak of the floorboards nearest to the bathroom echoed in the tiled area. I doubt she knew this. Tiring of the noises quicker than I care to say I spun around and turned the water off. The spray stopped and every noise became louder now that there was nothing to obstruct it. I wrapped a towel around my shoulders and inhaled the smell of freshly laundered linens. There was now only three towels left. I'd have to save them.

It was tough to remember. How she'd washed all of my linens every week. The same smell clung to my pillow cases just as it did hers. Comforting, I guess you'd call it, the fact that her every piece of her washing smelt as mine did.

Rory refused to shower unless she can be wrapped in a towel that smelt like 'home' afterwards. Home. It's what she called the smell that surrounded you as you slept or dried your body after a calming bath. Truthfully, the smell was something named pine forest, or summer fresh, who knows really. I've hunted and researched all types of washing powder, brought out Dooses and asked Mia for their supplier. My answer came only days ago. They're a bulk supplier; they only sell to inn's and hotel's. I can't get my hands on any of Rory's lullaby.

Quickly snapping myself out of it I dried myself off and wrapped my towel around my waist. Exiting the bathroom I smiled to myself at the sight of Rory sitting on the bed, reading from one of her Dr. Seuss books.

Dressed in colorful clothes she looked younger, more like herself and it made me think, how would Lorelai like us to spend the day? Not like this. Not in black. Not miserable.

"Hey, Ror?" I summoned her attention and gave a lopsided smile when her head snapped up to me.

"Yeah?" she answered uneasily and I could see the worry in her eyes. It was obvious that she knew what she'd done was wrong. At least it was when I got into the shower. Now, not so much.

"Wanna help me pick out some clothes that your mum would like?" her face lit up like stars in the night sky and I knew I'd made the right decision.

**Please R&R. it's what'll keep us going. All feedback is welcome. The good, the bad and everything in between. **


	2. Chapter 2

Luke grabs Rory's baby bag now filled with snacks, toys, and books for her to play

with and a change of clothes in case of an emergency. He tells Rory to get a move

on. Looking at the little girl before him he realizes she is just as slow as Lorelai

was, she loves life just as much as Lorelai did, acts just like her mother, is as

beautiful as she was and has as much love and hope for everyone she knows. "Rory

sweetie let's go we have to be at the church soon to say goodbye to mommy" Luke

says.

"Okay coming" Rory says running in to the kitchen area "I'm ready to go" she

surveyed the scene before her, Luke dishevelled and unorganized, "come on, you told

me we had to go now you're taking forever" Rory whined with that perfect Lorelai

Gilmore attitude.

"Let's go monkey" Luke says throwing Rory over his shoulder.

"Giddy up pony. Come on, move it move it, move it." Rory smiled. Maybe today

wouldn't be so bad after all.

At the church

The church was filled, every citizen of Stars Hollow and various visitors from

Hartford were there to pay there respects, to say goodbye to someone nobody could

ever forget. "Rory sweetie, we have to sit down so can you please go find Miss.

Patty or Sookie? I need to talk to Reverend Skinner" Luke says.

"Okay" Rory says and starts off towards Miss. Patty who is talking to Kirk.

"Hi Miss. Patty. Hi Kirk." Rory says very sweetly.

"Hi sweetie" Miss. Patty says to Rory.

"Hello Rory" Kirk greets.

"Where's Luke?" Miss Patty asks.

"He's talkin' to Reverend Skinner" Rory says.

"He told me to come find you or Sookie." Rory then turns to investigate. Looking

over the crowd she see's Andrew, Gypsy, Taylor and even Ms. Wilkins from five houses

down and around the corner, Rory knows, that's how far her and her mom had to run

when they stole her flowers one time. Through her search, though, she never saw the

most familiar chubby face. "Sookie isn't here yet." Rory relays her findings.

"Okay, why don't we sit down then." Miss. Patty says to Rory as Kirk walks away to

go talk to Gypsy. Probably about how his scooter is coming along.

"Who are those people standing over there?" Rory asks Miss. Patty curiously.

Patty looks at the unfamiliar faces and then at Rory, "You know what, I don't know

but Luke'll find out when he comes over here. We'll get him to go talk to them,

okay sweetie?" Rory nodded her approval. "Why don't we read one of your books?"

Miss. Patty asked, talking out a book from Rory's baby bag to keep the curious

little girl busy until Luke's return.

When Luke returned Miss. Patty told him about the unfamiliar and slightly

uncomfortable looking people she had seen. She then told Luke of her suspicion that,

maybe they could be Lorelai's absentee parents with Rory's dad. He immediately set

to work, handling the situation with ease. "I'll go see if they're here for a good

reason and not to try to take Rory away." Luke said as he looked at them. They

seemed to be looking for something, or someone amongst the hoards of people.

"Lorelai left Rory to me in her will. She made me promise that if anything ever

happened to her I would take care of her like she's my own daughter and I will

always love her and raise her carefully to be the best she can be. They can't take

her away from me." Luke said, getting a little teary at his heartfelt rant.

"They won't take her away from you, Luke. She'd be just so sad, Rory'd never want to

leave you. She loves you and you love her and that's all that matters." Patty told

Luke as he sat, stroking over Rory soft hair. She looked over the scene for another

minute or two before telling Luke of another thought she'd had. "By the way, you

two'll have a great life but you probably should buy a house it'll make life a lot

easier for the two of you. I mean, what happens when she grows up? Anyway, there's a

house right next to Babette and Morey's for sale. I told Taylor that you were going

to take it" Miss. Patty said.

"Okay, Thanks" Luke says, "I'll be right back." He makes his way over to the new

faces, "Hi I'm Luke Danes." He says, walking up to the three people he'd never seen

before.

"I'm Emily Gilmore and this is my husband, Richard Gilmore and this is Christopher

Hayden." Emily tells Luke. "We were wondering if you know when we can take our

granddaughter home with us." Emily asks.

"Well, seeing as Rory was left to me in the Lorelai's will and that was what Lorelai

wanted, I'd say never." Luke said bitterly, from what he'd heard none of these

people had ever done anything good for Lorelai. In his head there was a faint

recording of Lorelai's voice that chastised, 'Except give me Rory. Don't forget

that.'

"We would be better for her." Emily says and then gives him a once over, "You're

dirty, I mean, you can't even dress appropriately for a funeral." Emily yells

angrily.

"Actually, I own a dinner and a house." Luke corrects smugly. "Rory loves me more

than anything and we are going to have a good life together. I love her so much. And

before you try telling me that I know nothing about children my nephew, Jess, lives

with me most of the time. My sister is a deadbeat and I had to basically beg her to

take him tonight. I know kids, I know Rory and I know what's best for her. Now I

intend to follow Lorelai's wishes and I hope you choose to do the same." Luke said,

"Now, if you wish to say your goodbyes, then by all means stay, but if you're here

to cause trouble than the door is there. It was not-so-nice to meet you." Luke said,

pointing in the direction of two big, wooden doors at the back of the church. After

his little rant Luke headed back to Rory, back to his life from now on.

The Funeral

"We are here to honour the life of Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. A friend once told me

that when somebody leaves this planet they live in our heart rent free. That'll be

Lorelai, living it up in our hearts, free of charge." The reverend got a laugh out

of the crowd as everyone got a visual of Lorelai lounging on a couch, eating Milk

Duds and watching the big Stars Hollow screen, on twenty-four-seven. "Now, we are

going to have friend Luke Danes speak about her."

"Lorelai was my best friend, she did my laundry and washed my towels. Simply, she

cared about me more than anything in the world. We cared so much for each other,

we'd spend hours talking about anything and everything, mostly all of her crazy

ideas for the future, like how, when we first met, she planned to save up and buy

Rory a unicorn for her birthday. "I'm talking about the real kind, like horn and

all" she said." Everyone in the crowd laughed through their tears, along with Luke.

"I want a unicorn." Came Rory's small voice from in the dense crowd.

Luke laughed whole heartedly, "Maybe some other day, Baby. Lorelai also gave me the

most important person in the world, my goddaughter Rory. She made me promise that if

anything happened to her I would take care of Rory and never let her forget her. I

promised her that I would, so Lorelai I love you so much. Rest in peace." Luke

finished tearfully, kissing his fingers and touching the hood of the closed coffin

before him. After he'd finished his moment he waited, watching as little legs

carried a sad little girl up to the looming podium.

Luke picked Rory up and brought her to the microphone, holding it steady for her.

"My mommy was my best friend, she was all I had. I will miss her forever. I love you

Mommy." Rory quickly spun around and buried her face in Luke's neck, sobbing

broken-heartedly.

Throughout the rest of the ceremony the remainder of the town got up and said a few

words about Lorelai, bring both smiles and tears with their words about the towns

most loved citizen. Through the madness, Luke saw the three unwanted visitors leave

quietly through the wooden doors. He watched and saw a few tears glistening in

Emily's eyes. As a special goodbye he picked Rory up, pointed towards the door and

told her to wave goodbye to the people who were leaving. Rory smiled and waved, her

eyes shining, just like Lorelai's had, and her little white teeth all showing, just

like Lorelai's had. It was like Lorelai was saying goodbye.


End file.
